


give your heart and soul to charity

by back2the_ocean



Series: Heal the Hurt - Season 2 Fix it Fics [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Season 2 spoilers, allison and the fam are the focus of the fic, canon typical underage drinking, hug the hargreeves, no actual relationships shown here, there is actually hugging in this fic yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean
Summary: post season 2 au: five finally gets the hugs he deserves but does not want (but he really actually does)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Jill, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Grace Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Series: Heal the Hurt - Season 2 Fix it Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860712
Comments: 17
Kudos: 404





	give your heart and soul to charity

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted five to get a hug and some thanks for all he did for them. plus they need a drink.

Allison gave a deep sigh. It had been a rough couple of days but now they were finally set and safe in 2019. Right now it was only the 7 of them, their new family resting in the infirmary after the barrage of tests and shots they had to get.

“I’m getting a drink. Who wants a drink? I think we should have a drink.”

Allison wanted to argue but Klaus did have a point. She felt like they all deserved a drink.

She felt bone-deep tired - they’ve been go go go for the last week - trying to stop another apocalypse, dealing with the multitude of family issues present, then trying to get everyone caught up and settled in their new life.

She slowed her walk to the couches as that thought registered in her mind. They had been going for a week but Five...he had been at this longer, hadn’t he?

The 6 of them had time to rest and recuperate (or forget) the original apocalypse but Five...he had immediately dropped from his last-ditch effort to save his family only to find out that it hadn’t exactly worked and that he had to do it all over again but with less information this time around.

And this time around, his siblings actually listened to his warnings but didn’t want to help him. 

She...didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Allison? What’s with the face?”

She frowned, just a little, and did an about-face. She strode over to Five, who subtly backed away from her then froze in disbelief when she threw her arms around him. 

“What?”

“Shut up and accept this affection.”

He stood completely still and seemed to stand up even straighter when the rest of their siblings joined her. 

Vanya was the first to join her, still the shortest of all of them, wrapping her arms around their waists. Ben was next, somehow reenacting the Horror but with only his 2 human arms, surrounding all 3 of them. Diego made the sulkiest face he knew how to make but he slowly made his way to the sibling hug. Luther and Klaus finished up the group in their own style - Klaus was obnoxiously smothering them and Luther almost lifting the entire group off their feet.

But Five stayed right where he was, right in the middle of them.

“Thank you, Five. For coming back. For saving us. For not leaving us.”

She had to let him know how much she appreciated him, and how much he did for them. He had spent 45 years in a post-apocalyptic world, 5 years as a time-traveling assassin, and then spent 2 straight weeks trying to stop an apocalypse from happening and trying to keep his family alive, then went zipping around various timelines getting things set for them to be happy here.

The rest of their siblings followed her example, thanking Five personally for all the help that he’d given them over time. 

He stayed in their arms but he also wasn’t moving - she was afraid that they’d finally broken him. 

They stayed where they were for an age and just as she was getting ready to use her elbows to move her brothers off her, she felt Five shift, just a little, and lean into the hug. 

She squeezed him just a little tighter then weaponized her elbows - she knew that he didn’t care for and wasn’t used to long displays of affection. 

As she left her taller brothers cursing, she moved over to the bar to gather the margaritas that Klaus had made.

“Time for drinks!”

They spent the next couple of hours slowly getting more and more smashed, finally getting into the groove of being siblings after 30 long years.

* * *

Grace moved through the house quietly. She didn’t want to wake any of the people now living here. And she was so happy that there were now more people that were calling this place home. She was even happier that they had decided to make the house a home for themselves. 

She had heard that Luther and Klaus were planning on repainting everything to a more inviting color. Ben - her wonderful gentle Ben, now alive again - had been musing that Jill would enjoy turning the backyard into a proper garden.

She didn’t have the word to describe how it made her feel to have all 7 of her children back home. And even better! Her daughters had kids of their own! She was a grandmother now. 

She was excited to get to know all the people brought into her life.

As she passed by the library, she saw the most adorable sight. She turned and got her camera to have physical evidence of this moment. 

Luther and Diego were curled up together on one of the smaller couches, Ben was sandwiched between her girls, and little Five and Klaus were a tangle of limbs in the armchair right in front of the fireplace.

After she got her photos, she went through the room and covered up her children - she didn’t want them to get cold during the night. She removed all the glasses from their hands, deciding to leave them on the table in front of them, and closed the curtains so the sun wouldn’t wake them up. Based on the mess she spotted on the bar top, she didn’t think that they would enjoy that kind of harsh awakening.

After she was sure they were as comfortable as she could make them, she placed a kiss on their foreheads, then left, closing the door behind her as she went.

She needed to recharge for the night. 

She had a feeling that she would have a lot to keep her busy in the coming days.

* * *

Allison groaned as a thud awoke her from her sleep. She turned away from the sound, determined to get some more sleep and hopefully wake up later feeling more human.

The cursing that followed the thud chased that dream away.

She turned her head slightly, uncovering one of her eyes to see what the sounds were. She was greeted with the hilarious sight of Luther and Diego tangled up together and thrashing about trying to get away from each other. She took a mental picture of both of them, and of the hilarious sight of Klaus smothering Five in an armchair - both still somehow asleep, then turned back to bury her face against Ben.

It had been too long since she could hug Ben and was too early in the morning with a hangover to deal with anything other than not dying.

Ben slouched a little more and wrapped his arms around her and Vanya.

Allison smiled slightly. She wanted more of this. Of her and her siblings living together semi-peacefully. The only thing that would make this better is if Ray and Claire were here with her.

But that would come in time.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join


End file.
